BєD тIмE ѕTσRу
by Amuto-4eva
Summary: Amu & Ikuto are happily married and have wonderful kids. But now its time for bed and there's only one way to settle the little Rugrats down. They have to tell them the tale of their proposal. In other words....A Bed Time Story.


**BeD tImE StOrY  
5/23/10**

**Shay: **sup guys! :D How's everyone doi-_SQUIRREL!_

**Ikuto:** -_-;.....Are you ok?

**Shay:** huh?..huh?...huh? OH! HI IKUTO! _**-waves hyperly at Ikuto-**_

**Amu:** _whats the matter with her?_

**Ikuto:** _I have no idea....maybe if we just back away slowly....  
_

**Shay:** HAHAAHAHA! wait...what?

**Amu:** i think i know the problem.

**Ikuto:** what?

**Amu:** _**--points at bag of last month's Easter candy--**_

**Ikuto:** -_-.....wow.

**Shay: ****_-starts running around in circles.-_** WEEEEEE!

**Amu:** Better get the tranquilizer gun ready...

_**Shay: -suddenly stops and looks at Ikuto- **_KITTY!**_ -Pets Ikuto's ears-_**

**_Ikuto: _**What the crap!..back away from me!_** -shoves Shay away with broom stick-**_

**Shay: **Bad KITTY! no food for you! **_-squirts Ikuto with A pet-trainer-water-bottle-thingy-_**

**Ikuto:** What the heck!

**Shay: -sprays him again-** KITTY's cant talk!

**Ikuto:** IM NOT A DAMN KITTY!

**Shay:** YES YOU ARE! NOW DRINK THE MI-...._**.-falls backwards & faints-**_

**Amu/Ikuto: -crowd around Shay-** Is she dead?

**Ikuto:_ -pokes Shay on her sides-_**

**Shay: _-eyes open_**- KYAA! What the Shrek dude!

**Amu:** You just---wait...did you just say, "what the Shrek?"

**Shay:** Yeah..so? didn't you hear? Shrek the final chapter just came out! Puss-in-Boots was SOO FREAKING FAT! **^_^ **I just saw it. It was awesome. Especially when fat-puss did the adorable cat face. You now the one where he makes his eyes all big and everything and tilts his head a little. XD it was so CUUUUUUTTTTEEEE! **^w^  
**

**Ikuto:** You're really obsessed with nekos arnt you...

**Shay:** True Dat! there's Kyo, Natsume(sorta), Takuto, you...The list goes on.....(ahh...neko-guys...**-//w//-**)

**Ikuto:** okaaaayyyy...... On with the stor---

**Shay: **WAIT! i still have to do my rant!

* * *

**WARNING: The following rant contains Tadase bashing(no offense to tadase-lovers).......and _spoilers_ if you haven't watched/read the whole anime/manga  
**

So yeah. I finished watching Shugo Chara Party! a while ago.....WHAT A LOAD OF BULLCRAP! x[ I mean not only did they **NOT** end it with Amuto....They just had to add a Tadamu moment! I mean really? Tadase fucking kissed Amu on the cheek! I wanna wring his neck right now! Well tough noddles for you Tadase! Ikuto kissed her WAAAAAY before you did. So HA! And stupid Amu just had to go all lovey-dovey and blush like a red-bomb had just set off in her head. GRRRRR! X[..... I wished they would make a 4th season that shows what happened afterward...**WITH** an **AMUTO** ending of course! But what are the chances of that happening -_-....uggg...

The only thing I look forward to now is Shugo Chara encore. I already read The Utau/Kukai one(they kissed! YEAH! XD), the Rima/Nagehiko one.(It was cute. They are finally realizing their feeling for each other. :) ) and the Yaya/Kairi one (I thought it was okay). I wonder who's next. The least they can do is make an Amuto one..right?..right?...RIGHT! anyways....I'm done here. I don't even know if anyone read this, or my long skit at the beginning , but if you did, write 'nya' somewhere in your review ---(*hint *hint.....you should review ;P). Hope you enjoy this short story :)

P.S.-Sorry for any miss-spelled words/errors. I'm doing the best i can**. :)** thank you.

**~~~!READ & REVIEW!~~~**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

It was a Saturday night at the Tsukiyomi residence and time for little ones to go to sleep. "Little ones" as in Amu and Ikuto's children. Aiko and Shiro. Aiko is their 6 year old daughter who inherited Amu's honey-gold eyes and Ikuto's blue hair. While Shiro is their 4 year old son who inherited both Ikuto's midnight-blue eyes and hair. As all kids their age, they weren't the kind to obey their parents when ordered to do something. For example...going to bed.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep!" screamed Aiko, jumping up and down on her bed. "I'm not even tired! I wont, I wont, I wont!" This was just one of her many daily tantrums.

"If sissy doesn't wanna gwo to sweep, then i wont gwo to sweep eithwer!"yelled Shiro, following Aiko's example as usual. It was always like this. Whatever Aiko wanted, or in this case didn't want, he acted the same way. It was cute most of the time. But not today.

Ikuto and Amu usually have a long day of work and then come home to do the house work and take care of their hyper-active kids who just never seemed to rest. During the day, Rima was the one who would take care of them. Nagehiko helped sometimes too. But today they had the pleasure of a day off and had spent their time playing with their adorable kids.

They had spent the day going to the zoo, the aquarium, and the amusement park. By the time they got home, Amu and Ikuto were exhausted. The rest of the day was spent cooking and cleaning(well Amu anyways), while Ikuto just watched the kids/ watched TV. Now it was midnight and they were determined to put their kids to sleep. No if's, and's, or but's about it.

"Aiko," Ikuto groaned. "It's time for beddy-bye. Please. Do it for daddy."  
"Whyyyyyy?" Aiko protested. "Just 10 more minutes. PLEEEEEEEASE!" She put on her usual begging face. Puppy-dog eyes with a little pout.

Ikuto, being the pushover of a father that he was, always backs down in the end. He could never deny Aiko when she stared at him with that face and those eyes.

"_Oh Fine. But don't tell your mother about this_." He whispered, trying not to get caught.  
"Oi! I heard that you know!" Amu said walking through the door and towards the bed sheets."You kids shouldn't even be up at this hour. It's already midnight." she said impatiently.  
"Come on mama. Why cant you be more like daddy?" Ikuto smirked at the remark.  
"Oh don't even play the 'daddy-is-nicer' card on me. Now get your butts in bed right now."

Slowly, and i mean SLOWLY, did they stop jumping and go under their sheet covers.

"Can't you at least read us a bedtime story." Aiko pleaded, giving Amu the puppy-dog face.  
"That's not gonna work this time, Aiko."  
For a split second, you could see Aiko's stare shift toward Shiro and then back at Amu again. This could only mean...  
"Yeah. Pweeeeeease mommy! Pweeeeeeease! Just one." Shiro said giving Amu_ his_ puppy-dog eyes. His had a bit more cute~ness in them.

"N-"Amu started to say, but got attacked by the full-blown power of the double puppy-dog eyes staring adorably at her.  
"Uh...Uh.." they just kept staring at her. "Uh..."Amu started to sweat. She couldn't hold out for much longer. "Uh...Oh ok. But just one . And your Fathers telling it!"

"Yah!" Shiro and Aiko cheered happily. If you had been listening closely, you could have barely made out a little girl's voice whispering _"hehe..works every time"_. But of course, Amu was oblivious to this.  
"I swear, they learned this from you." She said glaring at Ikuto.  
"Me?" He said innocently."I would never.."  
Her glare softened. "ugh. Forget it. Just get on with it."

"My pleasure. Now what story do you guys want to hear."Ikuto asked his kids.  
"We wanna her the story of how you proposed to mama!" Aiko responded.  
"That's a new one. You guys really want to hear it."  
"uh huh."  
"OK. I'll tell you it. It went a little something like this......"

_***~Flashback~*(2 years after Amu&Ikuto started dating.)**_

It was Amu's birthday and Ikuto had asked her out to an expensive restaurant for dinner. Amu was wearing a strap-less baby-blue colored dress. It had sequences at the top and a little white bow under the chest area. The dress had 2 layers of ruffles going down to her knees. The top layer being clear, while the bottom layer was baby-blue with trims of white. She was wearing a sky-blue bracelet along with cool-gray high heels.(dress on profile) Ikuto,on the other hand, was wearing one of his best suits, along with with usual cross necklace.

"Amu. You look beautiful today." He said seductively. "Though I'm not saying you don't look beautiful everyday."  
"T...Thanks Ikuto," She replied. "Y...you look handsome yourself. Thanks for t..taking me here tonight. It must have cost a fortune."  
"The price is nothing compared to seeing your smiling face. If it was for you, I'd do anything."  
"S..stop it. Y..you're making me b..blush." Amu stuttered, hiding her tomato-red face with her hands.  
"Don't cover your face. You're cute when you blush. If i could see your lovely face everyday, I would be the happiest man on Earth."  
"S..Stop exaggeration I..Ikuto. I'm not all that special."

That's when everything suddenly became silent.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked, looking up from her hands. Ikuto had a serious expression planted on his face.  
"Amu. You have no idea how happy I am just to being near you. I thought I had lost you once before(with tadase), but I'll never let that happen again. I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. I would give my life up for you in a heartbeat if it meant making you happy."

Ikuto got out of his chair and knelt down on 1 knee.

Amu gasped at the scene before her. She couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Ikuto got out a little black box, looked passionately into Amu's eyes, and said the words she had always been longing to hear.

"Amu Hinamori. You are the most precious thing in my life and I'm lucky just being with you. I've seen many sides of you throughout the time we've dated. Your happy, sad, embarrassed, even flirty side; and I love them all. Everything about you brightens up my day. I love you with all my heart and soul. So will you, Amu Hinamori, take the honor of marrying me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and becoming my lawfully wedded wife?" With that last sentence, Ikuto opened the box up reveling the most beautiful ring Amu had ever seen.

It had a pink, hear-shaped diamond with 2 little circular white diamonds on both sides.(on profile) "Th heart represents our never-ending love." he told her.

Amu was at a loss of words. All that was coming from her were sobs and tares of joy. She barley had the breath to reply.

"Y..yes *cry*sob*sob* Of course I'll marry you!"

And with that said, Ikuto slipped the engagement ring onto Amu's left index finger and led her into the most romantic and most lovingly kiss they had ever experienced. He immediately lifted Amu off her feet and carried her bridal-style into the car. Later at his house, he took her to his room. They kissed again, which led to more kisses, which led to a make-out session, which led to se--"OK! STOP!"

_***~End of Flashback~***_

"Mama/mommy" Aiko and Shiro whined. "Why'd you cut in?"

"Awww. And I was just getting to the good part." Ikuto said pouting. Amu didn't know whether she should be embarrassed, or mad at her husband.

"Ok. First of all. You're telling the story to our 6 and 4 year old children. They're to young to be hearing that. & secondly, that is not even **remotely** close to how it happened. I don't ever recall you being a gentlemen, or even going to that restaurant. Don't tell lies to our kids."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ikuto said, turning his eyes in the other direction.  
"Don't act all innocent. Aiko, Shiro, I'll tell you how it** really** happened."

_***~Flashback~*(Amu's Version)**_

It was 2 years after Amu and Ikuto started dating. In fact, it was their anniversary. Amu had set up a surprise dinner for them at her house. The table had a red cover over it with rose petals scattered about. Dimly lit candles could be seen in the middle along with a set of plates, 2 wine glasses, and silverware.

Earlier that day, Amu had made a scrumptious dinner. It was all of Ikuto's basically included anything with fish in it. Like fish with rice, tuna salad, fish sticks, the list goes on. And for desert, she made an out-of-this-world chocolate cake, with a treat of taikyaki as an extra. It may not seem all that romantic, but Ikuto never really liked flashy stuff all that much anyway.

So everything was ready. Amu got all dressed into her dress. It was a pink, strapless dress that went mid-thigh and was slightly ruffled. With it, some pink high-heels.(on profile)

And there she waited...........And waited...........And waited.

An hour passed & Ikuto still hadn't come. He would usually be there by that time. Then 2 hours passed. Still no Ikuto. Amu had waited all night for him. He never came. The candles were nowall burned up and the last flame was going out. Amu was heart-broken. How could Ikuto have forgotten such a special occasion? Her feelings soon turned to anger. Amu had decided she would ignore him until he apologized and she forgave him.

The next day, Amu went shopping for groceries. She was still pissed off at Ikuto and wasn't in the mood to talk with him when he unexpectedly showed up.

"Hey Amu." Ikuto said, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Amu just walked right passed him.  
"Amu. What's the matter?"He asked. She just kept on ignoring him. "Why aren't you talking to me?" She kept silent. "Amuuuuuuu." Ikuto started to get impatient. After a while he left.

That night, as Amu was getting ready for bed, Ikuto dropped by.

"Amu. I can't believe you forgot what today is." That's when Amu finally snapped.

"I forgot!...I Forgot?...YOU FORGOT! Yesterday was our anniversary and you didn't even show up. I was up all night waiting for you." The dinner was set and everything. But NOOOOOO. **_Someone_** apparently had other matters to attend to.

Ikuto was confused at her words. "Yesterday? What anniversary was yesterday?"  
"Oh just forget it. Oh wait...you already did! It was our 2 year anniversary of course!"

Ikuto started chuckling.

"And what are _you_ laughing about?"Amu asked annoyed.  
"It's just that...yesterday wasn't our anniversary. It's **today**. I';m not the one who forgot. you are."  
"That's impossible. I would remember an important day like thi**_---beep beep beep--_**"

Both of them looked at Amu's alarm clock. On it was a post-it note labeled, "dating for 2 years anniversary." In big letters. Under it was today's date. **NOT** yesterday's.

Amu slowly turned to Ikuto with an embarrased and apologetic face and said, "Whoops. guess it is today. Sorry i got mad at you. Forgive me?" Wanting to tease her, Ikuto said, "I dont know. You made be feel pretty bad. I dont think I can forgie you that easily."

"Aww. Come on Ikuto. Please? Ill do anything."  
"Well, maybe. If you add koi to the end of my name."  
"But...t..that's--"  
"OK. Im leaving then."  
"No wait! Ok..Ikuto-k..ko..kio."  
"Good job. Now close you eyes and stick out your hand."  
"But-"  
"You did say anything didn't you."  
"But..And you...oh fine."

Amu did as she was told. Slyly, Ikuto put something on Amu's fingers. She quickly opened her eyes and looked at the item on her hand.

"I...Is this what I t...think it is?"

Ikuto just smiled at her and said. "Will you, Amu Hinamori, take me Ikuto Tsukiyomi as your husband?" Amu started crying tears of joy.

"YES! a thousand times YES!" she screamed , then leaped into his arms and passionately kissed him. And at that moment, she knew he was definitely 'the one'.

_***~End of Flashback~***_

"And that's what happened." Amu said smiling to herself.

She looked next to her and saw that her daughter and son were sound asleep. She tucked them in and silently closed the door with Ikuto right behind.

"I liked my version better." Ikuto said smirking. "And you know you left out the best part at the end."  
"They didnt need to know about that little after scene. And at least i didn't tell a total lie like you did."

Amu started walking to her bed when Ikuto stopped her with his hand. Lust was slowly taking over his eyes.

"So....Do you want to rein-act the continuation of that day?" Ikuto said closing in on Amu.

"W..what do you m..mean?" Amu asked confused.

Ikuto quickly pushed her down on the bed and pressed his lips fully onto hers while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh." Amu mumbled through the kiss as a smile spread on her face. And that was how their 3rd child was born. ;P

* * *

**Shay:** AWWWW! Your kids are so cute! XD

**Amu:** We don't have kids! We aren't even married!

**Ikuto:** _*cough* *cough*_ Not _Yet_.. _*cough*_ :]

**Amu:** I heard that!

**Shay**: Don't forget to invite me to your wedding :D

**Ikuto:** You bet ;D

**Amu:** WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!

**Shay:** Sure...sure...whatever you say. _**-turns to Ikuto with a catalog-**_ I think this dress would look best on her. don't you?

**Amu:** Hey!

**Ikuto:** I agree. OH! and chocolate cake. MMMM.

**Amu:** HELLO! I'm right here!

**Shay: **Yeah, and then for the reception....**_-keeps planning wedding with Ikuto-_**

**Amu: **UGG! YOU GUYS AREN'T LISTENING TO ME ARE YOU?

**Shay/Ikuto: _-ignore Amu-_**

**Amu:** You know what. Fine! Be that way. See you later. **_-starts leaving- _**Oh wait.....PLEASE REVIEW! X-]


End file.
